Naruto Drabbles
by emo barbie
Summary: Just a few Drabbles I made up awhile ago, Warning: Naru/Sasu implied, more will be added as time goes on. Includes: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura
1. Naruto

Never knowing your mother or father,  
Never taught what was right from what was wrong,  
Alone and hated,  
Not for who you are, but for what you are.  
Never having someone there, to care,  
Never knowing what it was like to be loved,  
Never having a friend.  
Doing what you do just to be noticed.  
Trying your hardest to be looked up to,  
Instead of down at.  
Losing the one who is most Precise to you,  
And not being able to stop or save them.  
The one,  
Who had actually looked at you,  
For you,  
And living your life in fear of being rejected  
By them.  
Looked apon at being a monster,  
But you know what you are,  
Your Naruto Uzumaki,  
The one and only.

_" My future dream is...to be the greates Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important! Believe it!" _

_"Can someone, who couldn't even save their friend, ever become Hokage?"  
_

_"Okay, I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own Ninja way, a way that's straight and true, and without any regrets, from now on I'm following the way of Naruto."_


	2. Sasuke

You were always expected to be someone your not,  
They never understood that you were just_ you,  
_And no one else.  
The only one who believed in you,  
Did everything with you,  
Would soon be the one who killed everyone dear to you.  
Leaving you alone and forgotten,  
Growing up unloved and tormented by your past, haunted by it.  
Growing up with revenge  
As your only motive to live on.  
Training night and day to become stronger,  
Being cursed by your own actions.  
You are looked at by boys to be a nuisance,  
Females adore your emotionless appearance.  
But you know someone who knows,  
Knows what you've been through.  
Someone who was always alone,  
And you know,  
You're not alone anymore.

"This pain is my burden to bear...alone. Remeber what I told you Sakura...? I'm an avenger, this is more then just a test for me...and I don't care whether I achieve the level of Chuin or not."

"Am I strong?""Finding that out is all that matters to me now. I'm here to test myself agaisnt the best of the best. And the best opponents I could find are all around us, here and now. Not even for you sake...will I turn away from the path that leads me to my dreams."

"It wasn't meaningless to me, you have become my closet friend."

"Why would you do something like that...for me?"  
Naruto: _"I don't know."_


	3. Gaara

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

**Gaara**

-=-==-=-=--=-=-

Trapped in a pit of Darkness,  
Alone, with only your own sorrows to guide you,  
Your own rage and fury,  
Your only friend is revenge.  
Kept under hell's lock and key,  
Only to be released as a killing machine.  
To have only felt the love from those who hate you.  
Your destiny, is to kill all those who are around you,  
Those who couldn't kill you,  
Those who carry emotions, their weakness'.  
Those who think of other's instead of themself.  
You take pity on no one,  
Show them no mercy,  
You have as much emotion,  
As your mother's cold dead heart does.  
You only care for yourself,  
You care for no one,  
You listen to no one,  
You are what you are...  
A Demon.

_"I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid world than this one."_

_"For what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? While I continue to live, I need a reason. I exist to kill all humans other then myself."_


	4. Sakura

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

**Sakura**

-=-==-=-=--=-=-

As a child you were always teased for the way you look,  
the target of so many crude remarks.  
Your only friend would also be your opponent.  
The boy who you were in love with,  
The only one who you cared so much for,  
Only thinks of you as annoying.  
Once you finally fall for the boy who has always liked you,  
he's over you and onto someone new.  
Your constantly causing trouble for others  
And your always getting in the way.  
The more you use your head  
The more trouble you cause for others.  
But if you really put your mind to it,  
You can do anything...  
Cause no matter what they say,  
Or what you think,  
Your always gonna be the best in your class.

_"A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the cermonstances. Feelings are a weakness, they only cloud his judgement, his duty..." _

_"But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy..." _


End file.
